


The Little Things in Life

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Office Shenanigans, POV Karen Page, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt and Karen team up to prank Foggy one night at the office.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	The Little Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "light" for Writer's Month 2020

Karen jumped back what would have been almost a full hopscotch square in fright. She clutched the file she was holding to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. “Matt. I, uh, didn’t know you were here. The light’s not on,” she announced stupidly. He could probably figure out all of that on his own.

“Oh. Sorry, Karen.” Matt’s voice, already disembodied by the darkness, emerged an airy outline of its usual self. Karen detected in it barely-suppressed laughter.

“You thought that was funny, didn’t you?” She narrowed her eyes at him in the dark before remembering to flick on the office light switch.

The new light revealed a smirk on his face. “It’s the little things in life. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten anyone though. Living alone might have its perks but on the scaring people front it’s not so good.”

Karen extrapolated. “Spoken like a man with zero remorse about a career freaking out Foggy during law school.”

Matt laughed. “You’re absolutely right. My only regret is giving it all up for my own apartment.”

Karen thought a mischievous thought. “What if you could relive your glory days?”

* * *

Since it had been a weekend night and neither of them could think of a workable pretext to lure Foggy into the office without tipping him off that they were already there, Karen and Matt made a plan with the next Friday in mind. Leaving the office that day, Karen would get into a cab after talking up her weekend plans to travel across state lines. She’d abandon the taxi a block over, and meet up with Matt, who had also doubled back to the office. The two of them would wait about an hour, enough for Karen to have feasibly gone too far to turn back for the document she needed. She’d call Foggy and ask him to take pictures of it with his phone and send them to her.

The setup went off without a hitch. Karen wiped her sweaty palms against her skirt where she and Matt hid behind her desk. A hundred games of childhood hide-and-seek found new life in her stuttering heartbeat. Matt was perfectly still beside her, and she all but jumped when he whispered to her.

“He’s here. Coming up the steps.”

It wasn’t long before she could hear Foggy’s whistling approach. She wiped her hands on her skirt again and held her breath. A key jangled in the lock. The door swung open; the light switched on. She and Matt didn’t move.

Foggy’s footsteps grew louder. She looked to Matt for the signal. He raised his pointer finger, and they both burst out from either side of the desk, screeching like banshees and waving their arms.

“Oh what the fuck!” Foggy shuffled backwards awkwardly, a hand clutching at his heart. “I’m going to kill you guys,” he told his two friends, who were nearly doubled over with laughter.

“You’re right,” Karen said through gasping breaths. “It is the little things.”

Foggy just looked confused.


End file.
